There are a wide variety of different types of agricultural machines that are pulled by a towing vehicle, such as a tractor. Such machines may have elements (or subcomponents) that are powered by electrical power. The power requirements of the different elements may be different.
One example agricultural machine is a planting machine that includes row units configured to plant seeds in a plurality of rows. Examples of planting machines include, but are not limited to, box drills, air seeders, and row crop planters. In operation, the planting machine is connected to, and towed by, a tractor. As the planting machine is pulled by the tractor, seeds are planted in furrows or trenches with proper depth based on various features such as crop type and soil conditions.
In addition to planting seeds for crops, such as corn, soybeans, sunflowers, and sugar beets (among others), some example agricultural machines can be similarly used to evenly distribute other agricultural material such as fertilizers, pesticides and herbicides. They can be used in tillage and harvesting operations as well as a whole host of other agricultural operations. Additionally, providing sufficient electrical power to the elements (e.g., the row units) is important in maintaining a proper working order, and is also important to diagnose problems that may occur during operation.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.